Code Lyoko E 109: There Goes the Neighborhood
by James the Lesser
Summary: With Xana in control the gang deals with an attack. When they stop it they have to deal with another. With the group getting tired of attacks will they have the strength to stop this one?


**Code Lyoko Episode 109: There Goes the Neighborhood **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-106 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

The group is on Lyoko with Sanne. Xana had activated a Tower and attacked the zoo. The animals had escaped when Xana opened the cages and were roaming the streets. Being animals they did what animals do, hunt, feed, and act like animals. "There's the Tower, only Mega Tanks and a Dragon? Must be a trap." Ulrich gets his sword out. "Look at them, they changed their colors." The Mega Tanks looked mostly the same but the Dragon had become black with a blue Eye. The wings had a black aura around them making the Dragon look scarier then it already was.

"Maybe not, Xana is in control and will attack as Xana. The reason his host attacked you directly was because she knew not to rely on monsters." Sanne could not say Aelita and instead says host. "He was an idiot, I wanted to attack you directly but he refused to be around such 'filth' as he thinks of you." Sanne is on the Overwing looking for a chance to get into the activated Tower.

"Guys please hurry." Jeremie heard his alarm for when someone enters the Factory and checked the cameras. "Xana sent an elephant here, and I think that's a chimpanzee, probably to push the buttons on the elevator."

"Will the elevator hold an elephant?" Odd dodges a blast from a Mega Tank.'

"I don't know and don't want to find out." Jeremie locks the elevator down but sees the Xanafied chimpanzee bust a hole in the door and get on. "What is he doing?" Jeremie sees the chimpanzee break through the top of the elevator and work on the cables. The elephant walks over and wraps it's trunk around the cable seconds before the chimpanzee breaks the cable. "The elephant isn't taking the elevator down he's helping the chimpanzee get around a lock down." Jeremie was trapped in the Control room, no way to escape, the chimpanzee alone could kill him but being controlled by Xana made it even more dangerous.

"Well don't worry we just got Sanne in." A minute later the Tower is deactivated and the elephant collapses. Jeremie hears the elevator crash. "You've got to be kidding me, she did it on purpose." With a broken elevator Jeremie would need to do a return to the past since he sure couldn't fix it and wasn't going to risk hiring a professional to fix it. The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Ulrich is in his room bouncing a soccer ball on his head when he loses his concentration with his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"What happened?" Yumi had called wondering what the attack was that needed a return to the past.

"Xana let go a ton of animals from the zoo and I think he destroyed the elevator." Ulrich wasn't sure and hadn't had the chance to talk to Jeremie who was in the guest room working on something.

"Oh, everyone ok?"

"We're fine, Sanne did the job."

"Ok, I'm going to bed soon, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight even though it's about noon here." Yumi and Ulrich laugh. "Love you, bye."

"Love you to." Yumi and Ulrich hang up.

"What the heck was that?" Ulrich felt the house move. The house moves again as the ground shakes. "Earthquake, around here, no way." The shaking stops. Ulrich runs to the guest room. "Jeremie, what's going on?"

"He activated another Tower." Jeremie is surprised at the quick response of Xana. Normally there would be at least a day between attacks but Xana didn't seem to be tired. "If he keeps doing this we're in trouble." They had just stopped an attack and reversed time adding on over an hour that they've been awake. Another attack, if it was major, could add on another hour or more. It would be like playing a game of soccer then playing another while no time passes. Trying to play in a thirty hour day on a twenty four hour sleep schedule wasn't a good thing. "Call Odd, I'll call Jim." They make the calls and head for the Factory.

"What? Another attack, damn Odd I'm never going to get to the party tonight. They're paying me three hundred Euros for an all night gig. If I'm too tired to work I don't get the cash!"

"Samantha you promised to help me and you've got to get use to not getting what you want." Odd hangs up to keep Samantha from complaining anymore. "S.S. Xana is attacking."

"What? Damn it we can't get ten minutes alone can we?" Odd shakes his head. "Wonder what he's doing…" The ground shakes violently and the two have to hang on to keep from falling over. "Ok that answers that question."

"Let's go." Odd and S.S. head for the Factory as the ground continues to shake sporadically.

Jeremie and Ulrich make it to the Factory and find Jim waiting for them. "Hey Jim how's Sanne doing?" Jim turns around.

"Oh, she says there are pulses, the Tower is in the Ice Sector."

"She can detect where they are?"

"I used the Super Scan to find it." Sanne appears on the monitor. "And I have a surprise for your friends."

"What? What did you do?"

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted by Xana I was working on the powers your friends have. I saved my work and used the extra power from the last return to finish it off. If you give me five, maybe ten minutes, I can give all your friends shared powers."

"You got them all of the powers? But, how long were you working on it?"

"I don't sleep so I had all night. I was not able to give them every power just Ulrich's Super Sprint and Odd's Shield. I will work more on merging Yumi's telekinesis and Samantha's duplicate ability but until then your friends are faster and have extra defense." Sanne disappears and finishes her work as the others show up.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Samantha wanted to deactivate the Tower as quickly as possible. She might be able to take a nap before work that night if they were fast enough.

"Sanne is working on something that should help us a lot. It might be worth the wait since right now Xana only seems to be making the ground shake." Jeremie turns the TV Program on.

"The tremors seem to be centered on a bridge near the old car factory. Geologists aren't sure why these tremors started since there are no fault lines in the area." The reporter continues with the story when a weird black lightning bolt shoots up from the ground. "What was that? Is this some form of alien technology? My son always did say there was a secret military base near here but that's just a conspiracy nut jobs job to make up stuff." Another bolt comes out of the ground and then another.

"Sanne hurry!" The Factory shakes violently. "Guys go down to the Scanners so I can send you as soon as Sanne is done."

"Jeremie you should come with us." Ulrich hangs on to the chair as the Factory shakes again. "Sanne can send you so you won't be in danger incase the Factory collapses."

"I'm safe down here I just won't be able to get out without doing a return." The group gets on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner room. They step off and seconds later the elevator crashes down to the very bottom after the Factory collapses on top of itself destroying the cables and anchors of the elevator.

"That was close." Odd looks up. "Hey Jeremie you ready yet?"

"Almost, Sanne, hurry up the Factory's gone." The cameras were destroyed except for the one in the Super Computer room and the Scanner room. "Sanne give up they have to get to Lyoko now!" Jeremie had the TV Program on still and sees what Xana was doing.

"The ground seems to have been encompassed in a black ring. The ground, it's still shaking but something weird is going on." The camera shows the black aura becoming a dome.

"I'm done, send them, Xana isn't on Lyoko right now so the attack must be taking all of his power."

"Ok, guys, get in the Scanners." The group gets in the Scanners and are sent to Lyoko landing in the Forest Sector outside of the Tower Sanne is in. "Take the Way Tower to the Ice Sector then head south." The group gets in the Way Tower and follow Sanne to the platform that exits into the Ice Sector.

"Vehicles?" Odd looks around and doesn't see the activated Tower. "Unless you expect us to run."

"Well you could run now that I've upgraded all of you." The group turns to Sanne. "Me and Jeremie worked on expanding your powers. You now have Super Sprint and Shield powers."

"Hey why do they get our powers?" Odd lost his future flash and the only thing he had left was his shield.

"You'll get more powers later but these were the easiest for us to merge with the others." Sanne looks around. "We have to go south to find the Tower so lets get going." Sanne gets on the Overwing as Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard, Jim puts his boots on, and Samantha gets on the Overbike with Ulrich. They take off for the Tower while Jeremie gets even more bad news.

"Oh God the ground, it's, it's lifting right into the air!" Jeremie had changed the channel to another one and the news crew was outside of the black dome. It showed a large chunk of the city lifting into the air. Jeremie knows if he could look out he would probably be able to see Ulrich's house from where he was now.

"Xana is trying to kill us and thousands of others, hurry so I can do a return!"

"He's tried to kill us before so no big deal." Odd was behind the group watching the groups back.

"He just lifted a chunk of the city into the air. If he drops us it would kill everyone no matter where he drops us." Jeremie continues watching the news wondering where Xana was taking them.

"Sounds interesting, not the worst though." Ulrich with Samantha on the Overbike sees trouble. "Kankrelats, nice paint job." The three Kankrelats open fire as Ulrich turns to Samantha. "Can you hit them with your daggers so we don't have to slow down?"

"I'll try." Samantha was good with knives in close combat but throwing them she was still practicing. "Got one!"

"Exploding Arrow!" The arrow misses the other two but the explosion knocks them over. "We can't waste time on these things." Kankrelats were no threat to the group anymore. When they first discovered Lyoko a pack of Kankrelats would crush them but after years of fighting them a pack of Kankrelats was like a mosquito to a rhino.

"Guys, we're headed east, I think I know where Xana is taking us." Jeremie turns the TV Program off. "I'll call Yumi and warn her." He calls her. "Yumi, get away from anywhere with people."

"Huh, what?" Yumi looks at her clock and it is after two in the morning. "Wait, Xana?"

"Yes, he's attacking and his attack is going after you. Head east if you can to create distance between Xana."

"Wait, what's the attack?" Yumi yawns.

"Xana lifted a part of the city off the ground and is taking it east. You're the only member east of here so I assume his target is you."

"Oh, ok, sure." Yumi yawns to tired to realize how dangerous this attack was. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He's on Lyoko with the others but I don't know how fast Xana is moving us or how long it will take for the others to deactivate the Tower. If you have to swim to go farther east then do it. If Xana makes it to you there is no way to stop him except to deactivate the Tower."

"Ok Jeremie, I'll go do something." Yumi hangs up and tries to make herself wake up.

"Jeremie, problem." They had made it to the Tower to find Sissi in front of it. "I figured Xana would have ditched her once he gained control of Aelita."

"Odd don't say that." S.S. whispers in his ear after he said 'Aelita' knowing it would affect Sanne. "Hi Sissi!" S.S. jumps off the Overboard and lands near Sissi. "How's your vacation going?"

"_Shut up Sandra_." Sissi's voice is monotonous, almost robotic. She gets her axe out. _"You will die today_." Sissi attacks S.S. who uses her power pole to block.

"I don't think so, go Odd!" S.S. wraps her legs around Sissi's waist to hold her in place.

"Speed Arrow!" The arrows fire a dozen a second pounding on Sissi.

"Impact!" Ulrich had taken the chance and attacks Sissi with his sword. Sissi breaks S.S.'s hold and swings her axe at Ulrich who is hit.

"_No more, King Xana wants you dead." _She swings again but Ulrich blocks with his sword. The two clash blades when Sissi knocks the sword out of Ulrich's hands.

"Ulrich, use your shield!" Sanne had been watching the battle hoping for a chance to get to the Tower.

"Shield!" Ulrich puts his arm up and is amazed to see a yellow shield come up blocking Sissi's axe.

"Got her!" Samantha stabs Sissi in the back with two daggers. She leans backwards pulling Sissi with her and kicks her away. "I love Lyoko physics." There was no way to do what she did on Earth but here on Lyoko it was easy.

"_Got me? You have nothing."_ Sissi stands back up as the holes in her back spark before sealing up.

"That's not good." Jim runs and tackles Sissi. "Go Sanne!" Sanne dives for the Tower on the Overwing when the Overwing is hit with a laser and devirtualizes. Sanne falls to the ground as three Dragons circle overhead.

"Jim!" Jim is blasted by an energy bolt from Sissi sending him back to Earth.

"_I have back up this time."_ Sissi looks at Ulrich who had grabbed his sword during the attacks of Samantha and Jim. "_Where were we?"_

"Right here!" Another Ulrich, the real Ulrich, attacks Sissi from the side catching her off guard. A clone attacks from the other side skewering Sissi with his sword. "Oh man I didn't want that." Sissi grabs the sword blade and rips it through her stomach and out of the clones hand.

"_Don't worry Ulrich it takes a lot more then a toothpick to hurt me."_ Sissi destroys the clone with the sword then uses her Xana powers to blast the other clone. "_King_ _Xana has made me perfect, I can't lose, I am his Knight!"_ Sissi attacks Ulrich.

"Sanne, take the Overbike and get out of here." Samantha, Odd, and S.S. were battling the new Dragons. Xana had given an upgrade to these Dragons making them faster and stronger.

"Ow." Odd is hit with a laser to the leg.

"Odd you just lost 60 life points."

"What? They only do 40 points of damage." Odd fires laser arrows trying to hit a Dragon but they prove too agile for his arrows. "S.S., get the one on the right, I'll take the one in the middle, Samantha you take the one on the left."

"Whatever you say Odd." Samantha throws a dagger at the Dragon that was her target and misses. "Hmm, if I was above you it would be easier." She looks around and sees a mass of ice sticking into the air. "Follow me if you can." Samantha starts running towards the mass of ice. "Super Sprint!" She takes off with the Dragon firing at her. She continues running when she gets to the mass of ice. She runs up the side until she is above the Dragon. "Now you're mine!" Samantha throws two daggers hitting the Dragon damaging the wing on its right side but fails to hit the Eye. As Samantha falls the Dragon falls but continues to fire eventually hitting Samantha. Samantha lands on the ice below hard as does the Dragon. "Ok, now you're mine." She stabs the Dragon in the Eye as it tries to get away by flapping its undamaged wing. "Now I can help…" Before she finishes she is hit by a laser going back to Earth.

"Get back here!" S.S. had failed to destroy her Dragon when it flew after Samantha. "Extend!" She takes off into the air being launched right onto the back of the Dragon. "Die!" She slams the end of the power pole into the Eye of the Dragon and jumps off before it explodes. "Odd, need any help?" She sees Odd is using the Super Sprint ability to run around in circles. The Dragon tries to hit him with lasers but misses every time.

"I got it soon he'll spin so fast he'll go through time like in the Dr. Shrenk episode with…" Odd is hit by a laser and goes back to Earth.

"Ulrich we need help!" S.S. turns and sees Ulrich is battling with Sissi who is winning.

"_Ulrich is busy right now but call back in a few minutes and I will answer."_ Sissi slams Ulrich down into the ice and swings her axe for his head. He ducks and rolls backwards onto his feet before leaping and kicking Sissi away.

"I got it!" S.S. turns around and sees Sanne on the Overbike but no Dragon. "Thanks for the distraction now help Ulrich!" It was still to dangerous for Sanne to go for the Tower since Sissi was close.

"Jeremie, where are we?" Jim, Samantha, and Odd are in the Control room with Odd.

"I hacked a satellite and found us." Jeremie brings up a screen. "We're currently passing over China. I'm calculating with the speed Xana is moving us we will be in Japan in less then an hour. The total trip will be about two hours." Jeremie couldn't believe that even Xana could make such a large object move so fast but the satellite showed it was possible. "If Ulrich and S.S. can't get the Tower cleared we'll be killed and so will thousands more. If Yumi is near any city when we're dropped we'll crush the people below and if she is in the ocean when we're dropped it will cause a tidal wave to hit the shore of Japan killing anyone in its path."

"In the ocean? Why would she be there? It's probably night there."

"It is but I told Yumi to go east to try and put distance between her and us. If this means going in the ocean by swimming or stealing a boat it doesn't matter." Not that the little distance Yumi got would mean much. As fast as they were moving a few kilometers were as meaningful as a meter.

"Extend!" S.S. hits Sissi knocking her off of Ulrich. Ulrich flips forward onto his feet and strikes at Sissi who blocks with her axe.

"_Close but no cigar!"_ Sissi spins around and throws her axe at S.S. who is hit being sent back to Earth. "_Nice try Ulrich."_ Sissi catches the sword with her hand when Ulrich tried to attack from behind. "_Attacking from behind how unwarrior like."_

"You turned on us and that's not very warrior like is it? Also, unwarrior is not a word." Ulrich kicks Sissi and pulls his sword away.

"_Like it matter Ulrich you and your friends lose and I win."_ Sissi points her hand at Ulrich when she is hit by an energy ball from Sanne. Ulrich takes this chance to strike Sissi knocking her towards the edge of the ice platform.

"Bye bitch!" Ulrich kicks Sissi as hard as he can knocking her over the edge. "Sorry Sissi but I had to."

"_Had to what?"_ Sissi floats in front of Ulrich. "_I won't be killed by the likes of you. Weak humans are nothing compared to what King Xana or I am."_ Sissi blasts Ulrich with a bolt of energy. "_I've done it, they are gone, all that is left is to destroy Sanne."_ Sissi looks around. "_Where did she go?"_

"Tower deactivated." Sanne had taken the chance when Ulrich kicked Sissi over the edge to get to the Tower. "Jeremie, you can hear me right?"

"Return to the past now!" The second the Tower was deactivated the chunk of the city fell towards the ground. The white bubble comes out and stops the chunk of the city from crushing part of a small Chinese village.

"Wow, what time is it?" Ulrich looks around and notices it is dark. "Four in the morning? Why did we go back so far?" Ulrich leaves his bedroom and goes to Jeremie's. "Jeremie?" he opens the door and sees Jeremie working on his lap top.

"Sorry Ulrich, I was hoping to give the others a chance to sleep." Jeremie closes his lap top. "That was close, Sissi is more powerful and so are Xana's monsters."

"Well, Sanne said if you bring her to Earth it will weaken Xana. Why don't you just bring her back?"

"I, I'm not sure if I can. I did some trial runs with my X Program and it works about 80 of the time. That means if we did try to bring Sanne back we could very well kill her. She's too important an ally for us to take that chance."

"Well, computers are your area of expertise. Why Odd called you Einstein and we all trust you when you send us to Lyoko."

"Yeah, thanks for the boost in confidence but I've screwed up before just like anyone else. If we had known it wasn't a virus but stolen memory the first day we got Aelita to Earth it would have changed everything."

"You're human, we're human, Xana isn't. That gives us the upper hand I think." Ulrich closes the door and goes back to his room ready for a few more hours of sleep after a very long day that now hadn't happened yet.


End file.
